Anubian Angel
by Lady Kitsune-sama
Summary: {Full summary inside}{6 chappies and 7 on the way}{Has been updated and errors fixed.}
1. GraveRobbers

Bwhahahah! It's all your favorite writer, Lady Kitsune-sama! 3 SEPA! Heheheh, probably not a lot of you know me since I'm a fairly new member to fanfiction.net (in writing) Anyways, yes this should be fun for all of us since I like to write comedy as well as romance! But this really isn't a comedy 3  
  
Summary: A young girl, brought back from the dead, is forcefully taken to Egypt, where she will be forced to open the doorway to the gate of shadow to free the powerful monsters, so they can be used to destroy the world. Yugi and Seto receive strange letters and tickets inviting them to the duel of a century in Egypt, Seto's telling him about that he's missing something, and in Yugi's telling him about freeing the shadow realm to the world with his yami's sister. When both participants come, they are forced to work together to find out about this strange girl that keeps appearing in their dreams, asking for help.  
  
Disclaimer: Nooooo I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either! Yes I know there's only 7 millennium items, but 3 I added one extra! So there! I needed to add one for the story 3 Anyhow Selene and Anubis are my characters. Don't use them without my permission plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee!  
  
Warning: ^^;; I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh that much anymore, even though I was inspired to write this lovely thing. If I get something wrong, just understand that it's for the story, and also if I say something you really don't get, also tell me, so I can try to fix it and not confuse all you poor peoples. Might be some OOCness for Marik o.o. It's rated R for the gruesome death the little girl suffers, the fact her mother was raped, and the fact that she comes back from the dead and starts to- oopies that would give away something in the story!, and um some citrus and maybe lemon... XD READ!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The small seven-year-old chased after her mother, going down the stairs. "Mama slow down!" The little girl cried, grabbing hold of her mother's skirt. Her mother had always worn long flowy skirts, she didn't know why though.  
  
"Selene hush." Her mother scolded, her voice no higher than a whisper. Something was wrong; her husband had just stepped outside to speak with that strange man. Her husband seemed worried, what could it have been? It couldn't have been a debt collector or something; they had paid all their bills this month. Her husband wasn't a part of any gang was he? "Selene, go to your room and play honey, Daddy will be right back." Selene's mother told her child.  
  
Selene nodded and bounced back up into her room. Her mother smiled, her little girl was a very obedient child to her and her father.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Selene closed her door behind her quietly as she walked into her room. She looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't know why but she liked to pose in front of the mirror. 'Hehehe, maybe I'll be a model someday!' Selene thought to herself giddily.  
  
Selene patted the fuchsia streaks in her blonde hair. She had always wished she had looked like her parents. Because of her hair and purple eyes, many people asked if she was really her parents' child or adopted. She would always have to tell them she was, since her mother had proof of her birth, she had a home video of herself in labor and delivering Selene! Though her blood and DNA testing had shown her father was the real father, Selene still didn't look her mother or father.  
  
Selene wondered about her room. She was still in her school clothes, but those were her favorite clothes, so really she didn't want to change out of them. The bottom shirt was white and long sleeved, cuffed at the ends, and buttoned down the front. Over that she wore an overall-like navy dress that's skirt hem came a bit above her knees. Then she had cute little white shoes, which looked like the older kids' sneakers.  
  
Taking a quick sweep of the room to make sure no one was looking, Selene quietly walked towards the big bed she had been given, and wriggled underneath. From underneath she pulled out a small locked toy-box. Looking around again to make doubly sure no one was here to see what she was about to pull out, she nodded to herself, now sure she could open the box. She pulled out a key from underneath her dresser and unlocked the lock on the toy-box and pushed the top off.  
  
Inside the toy-box glittered a beautiful made golden ball and golden collar. On the ball was a large strange eye. It was about the size of a bouncy ball and had small golden wings hanging at its sides, folded. It was connected to a collar, fit for a human's neck. It had strange hieroglyphics across it in two rows. Her father, a famed Egyptologist, had taught her how to read hieroglyphics when she had been 4. Now since she had spent 3 years learning hieroglyphics, she wanted to try her luck at deciphering this on the collar.  
  
"She that wears the central key is the maiden of the shadow realm gates. She is the Lady of the monsters." Selene deciphered.  
  
The hieroglyphics on the collar and the eye on the ball glowed with a strange golden light, as an ancient magic started to over take Selene's small body. The ball's wings flew out, opening, sand and dust fluttering off the pure gold wings. The collar opened at the back, like a giant mouth, and snapped around Selene's small neck, fitting snuggly, not chokingly around her neck.  
  
The ancient magics stopped there, for now. In a panic of her treasure being found, she tried to pry it off her neck, but the collar refused to budge. Finally giving up, Selene sat glumly on the floor, thinking about what her mother might do when she saw Selene's treasure. Selene pulled out the dueling monster cards she had also found with her treasure. One she had never heard of before, was a picture of a three headed jackal-like monster, with a long tail that ended with a cobra, looking as if it was hissing. The monster had 2 large dragon like wings, slightly open in the picture. Around it's 4 necks it wore golden collars with balls like the one she had around her neck now. The other was a Dark Magician Girl card.  
  
Then a small tap came at the door. Gulping, Selene answered the door.  
  
What she got wasn't anything she would have expected...  
  
Right through the left side of her chest, where one day been the top of her left breast, a dagger went through, and pierced her small seven-year-old heart. The dagger pulled out and blood came spewing out from her broken vessel. Selene fell down to the floor, blood starting to pool around her, dead.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It had been all over the news and newspapers, the murder of that family. The father had been found dead in the bushes, beaten and stabbed in the back. The mother had been found on the couch, stalk naked, raped to death. And the little girl, had been found in her room, stabbed in the heart and dead. All the papers went into the gruesome ways that the father had been beaten, or how the mother looked in her battered and raped to death state. But for the little girl, they explained mostly her features, including the strange golden collar and ball that wouldn't come off when the young child's neck when embalmers tried to dress her for her funeral. So they had left it on her, and buried her with it. Strange also was the fact that the embalmers couldn't get the little girl's body to come out of the fetal sleeping position or two strange dueling cards out of the girl's hand. So they buried her body in the fetal position, with the golden ball and collar still on, and the cards still in her hand. The father had been buried in his favorite work clothes, the mother, in her favorite dress. The little girl? No one could find her a very dressy dress, so they let her be changed into another set of the school clothes she had been wearing.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
All the news and newspapers had caught someone's eye. Not about the killing or the raping or the family itself. What caught this person's eye was the little girl and the picture of her. In the picture, the golden ball and collar could be seen. The person, who was interested in this strange artifact around the girl's neck, was Marik.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Marik, after a month's time, hired Yami Bakura to help him. This little girl seemed to maybe posses just what he wanted, so she needed to be alive. He need Yami Bakura to use the Rebirth card on this little girl.  
  
Both the psycho and thief stood at the end of the little girl's grave. Yami Bakura pulled out his Rebirth card and called forth it's powers.  
  
A bright light came as the little girl's body rose from underneath the ground it had been buried under. Both of the dark men stood and watched, before something strange began to happen. The girl's body began to grow! In length, slightly in weight, and in curve and shape. Thread and clothing whined and popped and ripped. Because of her flaring hips and lengthened but lean stomach, the skirt rose higher than her waist, revealing some. The panties she had been wearing whined and ripped, showing darkened curls of her new womanhood. The sleeves ripped and tore when the arms had lengthened rapidly. Buttons flew as the new large bust came in, causing the shirt to lay open and revealing to free bosom and lean stomach. Her poofy bangs vanished as the large fuchsia streaks framed the pretty face of the girl, while long blonde hair splayed down her back. Her shoes had ripped at the growth as well. All through this, her clothes now torn and tattered leaving the now 15-year-old girl mostly revealed, the golden collar and ball stayed on her, and grew with her.  
  
A soft mumble came from the 15-year-old, as she started to move. She blinked her eyes large purple eyes slowly, and sat up. Her bosom now was very revealed, and on the top of her left breast was the scar from where she had been stabbed. Nice shapely legs pulled together at her knees, closing off the view of her womanhood, as she pulled her knees up to her bosom, hugging them. Her shoulders started to shake as she hid her head and cried, acknowledging where she was.  
  
It hadn't been a dream, she really had died. That angel really had come to her, and taught her, but it had seemed like far more like years, since she had learned everything up to being a 15-year-old.  
  
That's when she felt her bosom against her legs. Opening her wet eyes, she saw her breasts. "Oh My Lord!" Selene shrieked, in a 15-year old voice. She grabbed her throat in amazement and said a few babbling words before she actually believed she heard herself right. She then placed her hands on her breasts, amazed with them. She rubbed her hands over them, feeling if they were really there or just some dream. She traced her scar tenderly, and then felt her breasts more, still not believing they were there.  
  
Marik stared on lustfully. Even though this hadn't been part of his plan, 'this is definitely a perk.' Marik sneered inwardly. He felt himself hardening as she moved to sit up, revealing more of her now beautiful self for his view. Though he did know Yami Bakura was seeing just as much as him, he didn't care. He didn't want to cause the girl to stop moving and showing herself more off to his gaze. When she closed off her womanhood he frowned, 'No matter...I'll bloody that up along the way...' He thought evilly. When she began to run her hands over her breasts he about couldn't suppress his lusty moan. He had to feel those large and beautiful things; he had to touch them, feel them, redden them with some blood for him to lick away. He had to do that to every bit of that now beautiful and so innocent-like creature Yami Bakura had just resurrected.  
  
Selene stopped her exploration of her newly grown body at the sound of a stifled moan. She gasped quickly, pulling her arms around her bosom, being very modest. A man walked out and towards her as she pushed herself away, finally backing into a tombstone...her tombstone. At that thought Selene started to cry, but to her unfortune these tears were not salty water, these were blood tears. They dripped from her cheek down to just above her cleavage. The blood tears rolled down both breasts, making red trails across the pale skin. Some even rolled over the nipples of her breasts, before dripping onto her stomach, from her crouched pose, and rolling off her sides onto the ground.  
  
Marik couldn't take this, that blood screamed to him, as did her body. Pulling her by the shoulders, he slammed her down sideways across her grave, and began licking the blood away from her cheeks, licking away the few that went down her neck, lapping away the trails of the blood tears on her breasts and nipples, and lapping the last bits of the trails on her stomach. When he had cleaned her of the blood he licked his lips as he stared down at the horrified face of the new 15-year-old he had pinned. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Don't cry blood again, or next time I'll give you some of the treatment your mother went through before she finally died from it." He silkily whispered.  
  
Selene stared up at him still horrified and mortified. Roughly, he pulled her up with him, before putting shackles around her wrists and tugging on the chain they were connected to. "Now you are with me, and you will do what I say." He hissed. He turned to Yami Bakura, telling him where his payment was to get rid of the thief, who quickly left to gather his gold. Marik led Selene from the graveyard to an abandoned warehouse; glad that it was midnight and not many people around to see the pretty creature he was about to use to probably his pleasures, and to destroy the world. 


	2. Mokuba, and letters

Summary: A young girl, brought back from the dead, is forcefully taken to Egypt, where she will be forced to open the doorway to the gate of shadow to free the powerful monsters, so they can be used to destroy the world. Yugi and Seto receive strange letters and tickets inviting them to the duel of a century in Egypt, Seto's telling him about that he's missing something, and in Yugi's telling him about freeing the shadow realm to the world with his yami's sister. When both participants come, they are forced to work together to find out about this strange girl that keeps appearing in their dreams, asking for help.  
  
'Thinking or Letters' "Talking" +action sounds+  
  
Disclaimer: Nooooo I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either! Yes I know there's only 7 millennium items, but 3 I added one extra! So there! I needed to add one for the story 3 Anyhow Selene and Anubis are my characters. Don't use them without my permission plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee!  
  
Warning: ^^;; I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh that much anymore, even though I was inspired to write this lovely thing. If I get something wrong, just understand that it's for the story, and also if I say something you really don't get, also tell me, so I can try to fix it and not confuse all you poor peoples. Might be some OOCness for Marik (yes I do spell it that way, sorry if it's wrong) o.o. Ummm, we'll also say Yugi and Seto still have their god cards if they don't. ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik had managed to gather some clothes for her. The girl now was dressed in black burka that covered everything, only allowing her hands and sandaled feet to be seen. She then wore a white shawl that she kept over her head, and a white face veil. She hid her wrists, and the shackles that Marik kept on her. Marik hated the rules now in Egypt about what women had to wear. He rather have her back in those ripped and tattered clothes, so he could see some things he like to play with. In that outfit she wore now, he couldn't even make an outline of her breasts, except where they sloped off. She at some time had slipped off and bought a jackal stuffed toy, probably when they had landed in Egypt at the airport, and now she carried it around like it was her shield against the world. She would hold her shawl together just beneath her chin, and her head would always be hanging low, as if in submission.  
  
Marik knew better than to think that creature was submissive. Her voice was fiery with hatred, her eyes burning with it; she would give him cold looks in anger, and would raise her body in a defensive manner if he came close towards her. One time he had pushed her up against the wall of the room they were staying in, and force kissed her. In return she had bitten his tongue when he forced her mouth open, she had slashed his cheek with her fingernails, and on the other cheek she had slapped him. She had also learned to use those chains as a weapon, he had once forced her down on the bed and started pulling her clothes off, she had quickly thrown the chains around his neck and thrown him off of her, into a wall, gaining time to redress what he had loosened. They did this many times, and in the morning he had horrid back pain. He would threaten to kill her; she would only stare at him angrily, daring him to do it. She had learned that he needed her, that's why he hadn't killed her in the beginning. Damn bitch was becoming annoying.  
  
She would eat, but nothing that he gave her, it would have to be given to her by someone else. She refused to have anything to do with him, her torturer. She would stay quiet on the other side of the room, petting her stuffed jackal toy and mumbling some times.  
  
Marik looked over at the girl now sleeping on the far side of the room they had rented, far from him. He smirked; at least he would be rid of her when all the players were in place. 'Speaking of players...Here comes the rest of the bait.' Marik smirked again as he heard a knocking on the door. Marik opened the door revealing a burly man holding a little boy, fighting to get loose. The little boy was bound and gagged, squirming still to get out of the man's arms. Marik smiled and handed a pouch full of gold to the man, and took the boy by the scruff of his neck. The man left once paid and ridded of the little brat, and Marik closed the door. He threw the little boy towards the wall, waiting to hear a thump. The thump never came. Marik looked over as he was walking back to his letters to finish. Selene had caught Kaiba's bratty little brother, so that's why he didn't get to hear the boy's head thump against the wall.  
  
Selene placed the little boy down. He looked up at her and gasped through his gag.  
  
Mokuba thought he had just been saved by an angel. Selene was like an angel to him, though her dress was in black, but she had saved him from thumping against the wall and put him safely down. She even began untying his bindings and taking off the gag. She hushed and looked back at the man he had been delivered to. She then looked back at him, "What's your name?" She asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Kaiba Mokuba." Mokuba answered, "What's your name?" "Selene." The girl answered. "Are you an angel?" Mokuba asked, seeing a faint outline of wings in the light above her. The girl shook her head, "No...but if you want, you can think of me as your guardian angel, since I'll protect you from now on." "But why does that man want me...did he steal you too?" Mokuba asked, his mind rolling with many questions. "Yes he did...he stole me from my grave." Selene said, her face turning sad.  
  
"Your grave? You've been dead?" Mokuba asked startled. The girl nodded, "He made someone resurrect me so he could use me for some twisted plot he has up his sleeve." Mokuba gasped again, "So you were an angel for a little while?" He asked. She shook her head again, "An angel came to me and taught me things up until this age, I was seven when I died." Mokuba stared at Selene.  
  
"What does he want with me?" Mokuba squeaked. "I don't know, but whatever it is I won't let him do it to you, I'll keep you safe until we can escape." Selene said comfortingly, gathering the 10-year-old in her arms and setting him into her lap, hugging his back to her bosom. "Don't worry Selene, my brother will rescue me and I'm sure he'll help rescue you too." Mokuba said to Selene, trying to comfort her in return. "Maybe Mokuba, maybe..." Selene answered softly.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Yugi! A letter just came in for you!" Motou Solomon called to his grandson as Yugi walked into his shop. "What? A letter for me?" Yugi asked, walking over to his grandfather to get the letter. "Yup." Solomon said, handing the letter to Yugi.  
  
Yugi hesitantly opened it, since the last letter, well actually package, he got, took his grandfather's soul away. A ticket and a letter dropped out. Yugi picked up both items and looked over the ticket, "An airplane ticket to Egypt?" He said out loud. "Read the letter Yugi, find out why it was sent to you." His grandfather advised. Yugi nodded, "But I'll go in back to read it." Yugi said, opening up the clerk's desk and going up some stairs into the house part of the building ((That's where I think they live, I may be wrong o.o;; )). Yugi sat down on the couch and began to read the letter.  
  
'Dear Yugi,  
  
Long time, no see Yugi. Thought you easily got rid of me didn't you? Well I'm still angry about not getting my god cards, so I've decided the whole world must pay. 5000 years ago the Shadow games almost destroyed the world, now what would happen if I forced a certain someone, with the power to free the monsters back into this world, free the monsters back into this world now? Do you suppose that maybe they would destroy the world?  
  
Well guess what I have with me now? The one girl that can release the Shadow monsters into this world. And know this, this girl possesses a deep connection to you Yugi, for in the past both of you were siblings. How do I know you may ask? Well that is for me to know only.  
  
To keep me from making your sister a sacrifice for the monsters, bring your god card, and maybe I'll let the world live. Meet us at the Valley of the Kings at midnight on the 12th.  
  
Sign, Your friend, Marik'  
  
"What?!" Yugi yelped as he turned pale. 'This is impossible! He can't be serious, could the spirit in my millennium puzzle have a sister 5000 years ago?' Yugi asked himself, 'Only one way to find out Yugi.' His Yami commented from inside. 'You're right, even if she isn't my yami's sister, I still can't let an innocent girl get sacrificed!' Yugi stood up, making up his mind. Running to his room he began to pack.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, this just came in the mail for you." Said one of Kaiba's assistance, handing him a letter. Seto rolled it in his hands looking for a return address, the was none. Taking out his letter opener, he silt the top open and shook it. A letter.  
  
Seto opened it gingerly, he didn't like letters without return addresses.  
  
'Dear Seto,  
  
Hello again, remember me? Well it doesn't matter if you do or not, all that matters is that I have something you love with me. Go to his room and check...'  
  
Throwing the letter down Seto snatched up his phone and dialed his house. One of the maids answered, "Kaiba Seto's house, how may I help you?"  
  
"This is Kaiba Seto, tell me is Mokuba there?"  
  
"He should be in bed now sir, let me check."  
  
+pause+  
  
The maid came back over the phone, her voice full of panic, "Sir Mokuba's gone!"  
  
"What?!" Seto snarled and slammed the phone down, snatching up the letter again to read on.  
  
'Didn't find him did you? That's because he's with me and a girl that I'm using to destroy the world. She seemed so lonely, I decided your brother would make a good playmate for her. Since she'll be a sacrifice, I guess her little playmate Mokuba will be sad when she's gone, so I think I'll sacrifice him with her.  
  
The only way you can save your brother is to come to Egypt, and meet us at the Valley of the Kings at midnight on the 12th.  
  
Sign, Your friend, Marik'  
  
"Marik...damn you." Seto hissed as he grabbed up his phone and planed a flight to Egypt. 


	3. Dreams and musings

Summary: A young girl, brought back from the dead, is forcefully taken to Egypt, where she will be forced to open the doorway to the gate of shadow to free the powerful monsters, so they can be used to destroy the world. Yugi and Seto receive strange letters and tickets inviting them to the duel of a century in Egypt, Seto's telling him about that he's missing something, and in Yugi's telling him about freeing the shadow realm to the world with his yami's sister. When both participants come, they are forced to work together to find out about this strange girl that keeps appearing in their dreams, asking for help.  
  
'Thinking or Letters' "Talking" +action sounds+  
  
Disclaimer: Nooooo I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either! Yes I know there's only 7 millennium items, but 3 I added one extra! So there! I needed to add one for the story 3 Anyhow Selene and Anubis are my characters. Don't use them without my permission plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee!  
  
Warning: ^^;; I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh that much anymore, even though I was inspired to write this lovely thing. If I get something wrong, just understand that it's for the story, and also if I say something you really don't get, also tell me, so I can try to fix it and not confuse all you poor peoples. Might be some OOCness for Marik o.o. Ummm, we'll also say Yugi and Kaiba still have their god cards if they don't. ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stay close to me Mokuba..." Selene said softly to the boy who had wandered from her side. She now let Mokuba hold the stuffed jackal toy, as she would hold his hand wherever Marik would take them. She had somehow kept a mind barrier over Mokuba, to keep Marik from possessing his body, since he had tried that once since she slept with Mokuba at her side, or sometimes cuddled in her arms. The pervert was willing to do anything to touch her or spoil her.  
  
Mokuba began to see Selene as a sisterly figure, like the female version of his brother. She was cold and harsh to the world around her, except to young people, like children or people her age. She was however harsh and defiant to men, muslins in Egypt. She would help other women without a second thought, even if it did cause her to come close to being killed.  
  
Mokuba many times had watched in horror, as his guardian angel would defy all laws of the muslin men. Many had tried to take her away from him and Marik, actually he wished they could both get away from Marik together not without him, but she would always move quickly and throw the assaulters away from her, sending them crashing into a wall. Selene had shown him how to use the shackles and chains, the ones Marik had put him in, as a weapon.  
  
Selene never let harm come to Mokuba. She was true to her word. Whenever they would pick fights with him while the three were traveling, or they began to pick on Mokuba, she would always be there to scare them off and comfort Mokuba. Whenever Mokuba got tired she would carry him, and though rarely Mokuba did because the pair avoided Marik as much as they could, if he ever angered Marik, Selene would always keep Marik from harming him. She knew Marik would easily kill Mokuba, he was just bait. But she also knew he needed her to be alive, and would always stand in his way if he tried to harm Mokuba.  
  
As all three headed towards the Valley of the Kings, Mokuba and Selene became inseparable siblings; one would not be seen without the other. Many even mistaken Selene as being Mokuba's mother. Mokuba never wandered far from Selene, nor her from him. At night, when Marik allowed them to go out and wander a small bit around the camp, she and Mokuba would plan of their escape, and sometimes just stare up at the stars and point out constellations.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Both Yugi and Seto had found each other in the same hotel. After arrays of questions, both found that they had come to stop Marik, for different reasons, but to stop Marik. Both had also decided that they had better deal with one another, since it looked like they might have to work together. Both had gotten rooms across from each other to keep a close eye on the other, to make sure the other one didn't leave earlier. Seto started to plan out a strategy to rescue Mokuba, as Yugi in his room planned out a strategy to keep Marik from using the girl to release the monsters. After a few hours, both fell into a sleep in their own rooms.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~ ((Seto's dream ^-^))  
  
Seto looked on in horror as his Ultimate Blue eyes white dragon shot the white lightning attack at a square where a new thing had appeared, where a small boy in shackles and chains appeared.  
  
"Mokuba...MOKUBA!" Seto screamed.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto heard Yugi scream in horror as well.  
  
"MOKUBA!" A foreign female voice screamed, as a blur of white and black flew onto the assimilation field.  
  
It was like slow motion. The female that had screamed and rushed on the field towards his brother lost her white head veil. Chains like Mokuba's clanked together as they hit her body as she rushed to Seto's little brother.  
  
Mokuba raised up his hands in a small defense, closing his eyes as he waited for the end.  
  
The woman reached Mokuba just as Seto and Yugi both lost sight of them in the white lightning.  
  
"MOKUBBBAAAAA!" Seto screamed in anguish.  
  
Suddenly the Magician of Black Chaos out in the field moved, slamming his staff in front of where the woman and Mokuba had disappeared into the lightning.  
  
Yugi gasped, "The Magician of Black Chaos moved on his own accord..."  
  
Seto looked on in stunned horror. 'What just happened?'  
  
The smoke left from where the lightning had disintegrated as the Magician of Black Chaos pulled his staff head back.  
  
In the middle of the smoke a white light shown, an outline of a woman crouched and shielded was all that could be seen.  
  
A small ball of light rose from the woman, and the smoke and mists were thrown back, settling the smoke and dusts away.  
  
The woman stood, raising a long staff over her head. The ball of light returned to the end of the staff, which now was revealed to be a golden ball with golden wings and a Horus' eye. A long golden staff with hieroglyphics down it.  
  
The woman looked exactly like an angel to Seto, the instant he saw her in that graceful stance, like that. She was dressed in what seemed to be a white halter-top that stopped just beneath her bosom, revealing her lean stomach. At her waist, a golden belt like thing kept her long white dress around her. The sides were split, revealing long legs, and the golden colored sandals she wore. Over the halter top and her shoulders was almost brand-new looking, ancient Egyptian necklace, threaded with beautiful gems and tiny gold pieces. It probably stopped just above her cleavage from what Seto could guess, and stayed over her shoulders. On her head she wore a golden head ring, with a jackal head set on her forehead. Around the top of her upper left arm was a golden bracelet, with a strange 's' like formation between the two gold bars of the bracelet. Around her wrists were the shackles and bits of the chain links still hanging to it. Long white wings tucked behind her back as blonde hair, accented with the fuchsia red framing the girl's face, played on the wind.  
  
"Thank you..." Was the first thing he heard from the angel, as she looked up at the Magician of Black Chaos. It bowed slightly, as if saying, 'My pleasure.'  
  
The angel then looked at the Ultimate blue eyes white dragon. "Mokuba..." She said softly, and Seto's little brother stepped out from behind her. The angel curled a finger at the Ultimate Blue eyes, "Come here you bad boys." She chided to it.  
  
The Ultimate blue eyes moved of it's own will as the Magician of Black Chaos had, towards the angel. The middle head lowered down to her. She petted it, making the other 2 heads come down, wanting a pet. "You three were just doing as you were commanded. You're all lucky I have a thing for multiple headed monsters and dragons." Seto heard the angel say, petting each head.  
  
Seto could have sworn he saw sweatdrops appear on the back of each of the Ultimate blue eyes' heads.  
  
"Mokuba...I think your brother wants to see you." The angel said gently, bending down and picking him up. "Give Mokuba to his brother." She said, placing the little boy on the middle Ultimate blue eyes' head. The middle head rose up to Seto, slipping his little brother into his arms.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Seto snapped awake in his bed before he could hug his little brother close.  
  
"Damn!" Seto cursed.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
In Yugi's room, Yugi had the same dream in his point of veiw, but instead of angrily cursing and pacing his room like Seto was now, Yugi was thinking of what had happened in the dream.  
  
The woman could touch the blue eyes, and the Dark Magician of Chaos had moved to protect her of his own accord, and the blue eyes had been able to hold Mokuba. That hadn't been an assimilation field, if Yugi had any bet; it had been in the shadow realm. The fact that the woman had a jackal head on her head ring and had angel wings, got Yugi to thinking.  
  
Going to an encyclopedia in his room, He looked up Ancient Egypt and when to read the religion section. He read off all the gods and the animals they were associated with, when he came to Anubis.  
  
'Anubis: In Egyptian Mythology, Anubis was the jackal headed god who took the souls of the dead to be weighed before the judge of the infernal regions. He would protect the bodies of dead as they were mummified, and protected them from real jackals. He was the one that supposedly sent the guardians of the newborn humans with Bes when the children god went to visit the new children, and the guardians would report to him each night of what their human had done so that Thoth might record it in the Book of the Life. He had a respect to all living things, usually he and Thoth would try to persuade other gods to be lenient with humans and let them live. He and Thoth and Maat also would teach mankind medicine to help heal their sick. The priests/priestesses of the Anubis cults would wear a jackal piece of jewelry to show who they priestes/priestesses to. The Anubis cults, like the Bes, Maat, and Thoth cults, liked children to come and be with them, usually many children could be found playing in those temples. It is said that most Anubis and Thoth priests/priestesses were usually a pharaoh's close advisors, even sometimes siblings of the pharaoh would be given to the Anubis and Thoth cults to prepare them for this job. This was to follow the myth that Thoth and Anubis were close advisors to Horus the pharaoh god.'  
  
"Hmmm...That is enlightening." Yugi mused as he set the book up. That staff and ball had seemed like a millennium item. It was possible, but likely? Could this girl have been the pharaoh's sister, the Anubis advisor?  
  
Yami Yugi mused this question as Yugi slept. Wandering the halls of his maze-like mind as he thought on this question, wishing he could unlock some memories of this girl possibly. 


	4. Freedom

Summary: A young girl, brought back from the dead, is forcefully taken to Egypt, where she will be forced to open the doorway to the gate of shadow to free the powerful monsters, so they can be used to destroy the world. Yugi and Seto receive strange letters and tickets inviting them to the duel of a century in Egypt, Seto's telling him about that he's missing something, and in Yugi's telling him about freeing the shadow realm to the world with his yami's sister. When both participants come, they are forced to work together to find out about this strange girl that keeps appearing in their dreams, asking for help.  
  
'Thinking, letters, assumed names or aliases' "Talking" +action sounds+  
  
Disclaimer: Nooooo I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either! Yes I know there's only 7 millennium items, but 3 I added one extra! So there! I needed to add one for the story 3 Anyhow Selene and Anubis are my characters. Don't use them without my permission plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee!  
  
Warning: ^^;; I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh that much anymore, even though I was inspired to write this lovely thing. If I get something wrong, just understand that it's for the story, and also if I say something you really don't get, also tell me, so I can try to fix it and not confuse all you poor peoples. Might be some OOCness for Marik o.o. Ummm, we'll also say Yugi and Seto still have their god cards if they don't. ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba hurried through the people to be beside his sisterly figure. He had just bought some supplies for Selene and himself, because he knew today they were going to try to escape. Marik had been letting his guard down some, thinking they were become slightly meeker. Mokuba was now wearing what most boys in Egypt wore, and if anyone thought he was a girl because of his long hair, Selene would usually take them out, teaching them that her 'little brother' was no girl. Mokuba had learned how to keep bullies at bay with the chains as weapons, and Selene kept anyone that tried to harm them at bay with her chains. She had somewhat become even a mother- like figure to Mokuba, more so than a sister, but she always saw him as a little brother, or maybe a son to her.  
  
They had also gained another companion, one that Marik hadn't approved or planned on. Mokuba and Selene had been shopping when they had heard whimpers from an alleyway. While Marik wasn't looking they both snuck down the alleyway to find a hurt jackal. The jackal had been black, and a slightly bony version of the Egyptian statues of jackals. Selene and Mokuba had snuck it into their room in the hotel. After about 2 days he was fattened back up, had been washed, and gentle to Selene and Mokuba. Selene had told Mokuba about old Egyptian gods, that she had once learned from her father. They decided to call the jackal Anubis. Anubis was very loyal to them, which was strange in so short of time, and that it was naturally a wild animal. Anubis slept with Mokuba and Selene, and if Marik came near them in their sleep, he would instantly wake and growl at Marik. Anubis had a fiery feel around him, whenever a man tried to attack Selene now, Anubis would jump in front of her and growl, even bite the man if need. Anubis was very protective over Mokuba, as much as Selene was. Selene and Anubis seemed to be interlinked with one another, as if they both knew what the other was thinking. Marik hated the jackal, and had tried to get rid of him, only meeting teeth and claws in his leg when he did so, so he let Anubis stay.  
  
Selene took Mokuba's hand as he ran up to her, Anubis walked at her side as they walked down the marketplace street, and Marik was ahead of them. Selene looked for a camel seller, that's what they needed, camels. Near the end of town, a man was calling out "Camel's for Sale!" at the top of his lungs. Watching Marik turn to talk to someone, Selene focused on the camel seller, and handed Mokuba some gold in bag and a head veil. Mokuba quickly slid the head veil on, hiding his identity some, and slipped off to the camel salesman.  
  
"Sir? Can I have a camel please?" Mokuba asked the salesman. The man looked at Mokuba, who showed him the bag of gold. "Come young sir." The man said smiling when he saw the bag of money, leading Mokuba over to the camels. Mokuba bought a light colored camel, and handed the man the money as he got on. He was glad for the horseback riding lessons his brother had made him take, as he got onto the animal and it got up to it's full height. The man was counting his money as Mokuba looked over as a black figure came towards him. Selene stopped in front of the camel, with Anubis at her side. She had planted a bundle of firecrackers and a smoke bomb, and had lighted it and slipped away. She began to count as she cut the ropes of the other camels free and watch Marik notice their absence and come towards them. '1...2...3!' Selene yelled in her head, as the bomb went off, filling the area with smoke, and the firecrackers started to go off. Selene jumped onto the camel, behind Mokuba, and took the reins. Kicking the camel in the sides, they took off into the desert, with Anubis ahead, so the camel's footprints would hide his. They didn't know where they were going, but they knew they had to get away.  
  
Marik cursed as the smoke cleared and all the camels had bolted and hidden the escape route of the camel Selene and Mokuba had taken off on. Anubis' paw prints had been lost in the scuttle of all the camel footprints, so Marik couldn't follow that. He cursed but smiled, he knew if they did runaway, they would head for the Valley of the Kings, the millennium item drew Selene towards it, the place of her first resting place 5000 years ago, and the gate of the shadow realm.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Mokuba leaned against Selene; the hump was big enough for both of them to ride on it. Selene had put the animal into a full gallop, with Anubis leading. Selene and Mokuba didn't know where they were going; it was just Selene's instincts leading them now. Something was drawing Selene north and west, somewhere past the Nile, which was only a few miles from them now. Selene decided they would buy a ferry over the Nile and to the western side.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It had been a day's ride to the Nile, and they had bought a ticket onto a ferry. On the western side, they headed up the Nile a ways, they had been very lucky with the supplies Mokuba had bought, with a nice warm blanket and all 4 bundled together, they all stayed warm during the freezing cold nights, and some bread and cheese and some meat for food, and a lot of sticks and some matches to make fires at night. They passed through many towns along the Nile, since it was basically the countries only water source. Whenever they needed something they bought it in the various town, since Selene had taken most of the money from Marik before they ran away. Selene decided for some reason that area of Giza would be a good place to stay. It was about the 11th day they had been in Egypt when they reached an area called the Valley of the Kings. Though it was government lands, they had snuck into the area very easily and taken refuge in the cave-like area. Mokuba and Selene had been trying to get the chains off since they had runaway, but the chains wouldn't free. So they had given up over them, and lived with them on.  
  
They had been there about one day when Selene was leaning against the cave wall, in a slight sleep, and Mokuba in her lap, asleep. Selene smiled down at the little boy in her lap and petted and held him close as he slept, absently petting Anubis beside them. The camel, they named Shari, was laid down sleeping as well. A small fire was going and kept everyone warm in the cave as Selene started to drift into an even deeper sleep. Just then Anubis picked up his head and growled deeply, teeth baring, waking Selene out of her sleep, and Mokuba to a slight awake. Two men stood at the entrance of the cave in Egyptian army clothing, and with a walkie-talkie in hand. "Sir, we've found something you might like to see." One of them said into the walkie-talkie. Selene narrowed her eyes at the men, since she had learned never to trust anyone in this country, and held the half awake Mokuba to her bosom, in a protective stance. More men dressed like police appeared at the opening of the cave, and two men in strange blue uniforms appeared. These two stood in front of the rest of the men, and stood out to Selene the most.  
  
Seto and Yugi stood looking at the scene before them. Seto had bought a permit from the Egyptian government and had hired some men from the Egyptian army to search out the Valley of the Kings on the 12th day, hoping that Marik would have kept his brother there somewhere. Since Seto and Yugi had teamed up, Yugi naturally came along with Seto to see if anything was found. They had found this.  
  
A light colored camel slept on a side of the cave, just behind the woman, dressed in a black burka with white head and face veil. She had taken one look at all the men gathering outside of the cave and narrowed her purple eyes at them, in distrust, as she took a defensive stance over the boy dressed in a brown outfit, normal to what young boys and men wore in Egypt. The boy was Mokuba, Seto knew instantly, as Mokuba's sleepy gray eyes blinked and he smiled. "Hi big brother." Mokuba said cheerfully to Seto. The woman, still unknown, looked at Mokuba, and in a soft voice she asked him, "This is your brother?" Mokuba gave the woman a sleepy smile and nodded. The woman looked at Seto with her eyes unnarrowed, and the softness in her purple eyes almost startled Seto. Her arms, which had been around Mokuba, slid away from him, releasing him to go to his brother. Mokuba got up quickly and walked to his brother, who kneeled and both hugged one another happily.  
  
Yugi looked at the woman and the jackal at her side. He felt as if he knew her and the jackal when she said softly, "Are you Yugi?" Her purple eyes turning to look at him. He nodded, as the woman got up, "You are the one Marik kept saying was my brother, is this true?" The woman asked. "I don't know," Yugi, answered the woman truthfully, "I don't even know your name." "I am called Selene." She answered in her soft voice, her hands reaching up and removing the face veil and head veil. Long reddish fuchsia streaks that framed her face flew away from the hiding place under the head veil, as it slid over blonde hair. Both Yugi and Selene had a close resemblance to each other, though Selene was a small bit taller than Yugi. 'About an inch or two shorter than Tae was.' Yugi thought mentally. The two millennium items then began to react to one another. The eyes on both glowed, awakening some memories inside of them of one another, of their sibling relationship. Both nodded when all memories had been received, they both knew that they were brother and sister.  
  
"Selene, you never told me you were Yugi's sister!" Mokuba said from where he was, still in his brother's arms. Selene giggled, "I didn't know until just now." She said back to him smiling. Mokuba thought for a minute and nodded, "Well I know your brother, and he knows my brother, but you don't know my brother, come and meet him!" Mokuba beckoned. Selene walked towards them, the jackal at her side still. She bowed in greeting to Seto, "Hello Mr. Kaiba." She said cheerfully, to make Mokuba happy. "Seto!" Mokuba chimed to Selene. Selene blinked and then gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Seto." She corrected. She then turned to Yugi and began to talk to him.  
  
Seto looked at the woman his brother had just made greet him. She was very pretty, though she did share some of Yugi's features. Her face and eyes had a sweetness to them, innocence. Though she had at first given an untrusting look towards them, her eyes had still held that innocent quality. She looked gentle, but she had made it this far and seemed protective over Mokuba, so she must have had some bark and bite to her. He couldn't tell much about her body through the clothes she was wearing, but from her shoulders, she looked to be small and petite. That jackal had also seemed right at her side; even though Seto knew jackals were wild. Mokuba must have thought highly of this girl, she was much to innocent to call a woman, to make her greet him by his first name. Mokuba knew he preferred to be called Mr. Kaiba by people he worked with or didn't know. This seemed like a strange girl indeed.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Seto and Yugi had rushed Mokuba and Selene back to the hotel they were staying at. Yugi had to pay a small bit extra since Selene refused to part with Anubis, and demanded he stay with her in the room. Mokuba had surprised Seto by asking Selene to come and sleep in the room with him and Seto, and much to Seto's displeasure, she had agreed. However Yugi saved Seto by telling her gently that Seto probably wouldn't allow the jackal in his room, so that she should sleep in Yugi's room and the two friends could visit each other in the morning. Yugi, Selene, and the jackal disappeared into their room as Mokuba and Seto disappeared into theirs.  
  
Many people would look at this and say it was the ending, and in many cases one would be right. The ending is always with the protagonist winning over or outsmarting the antagonist. Yes, this is so, in a hunky-dory-okay-dokay- world. Such is not in this story so easy. "How could anything bad happen? Selene and Mokuba are with Seto and Yugi and Marik is somewhere totally different right?" You may ask, oh ho, but think about it my friends, does not something bad always seem to happen just when everything seems fine? Does not the past call you to places that you once knew? What is to say that this is no different to Selene, even if she doesn't remember this place in this present lifetime? 


	5. A Calling

Summary: A young girl, brought back from the dead, is forcefully taken to Egypt, where she will be forced to open the doorway to the gate of shadow to free the powerful monsters, so they can be used to destroy the world. Yugi and Seto receive strange letters and tickets inviting them to the duel of a century in Egypt, Seto's telling him about that he's missing something, and in Yugi's telling him about freeing the shadow realm to the world with his yami's sister. When both participants come, they are forced to work together to find out about this strange girl that keeps appearing in their dreams, asking for help.  
  
'Thinking, letters, assumed names or aliases' "Talking" +action sounds+  
  
Disclaimer: Nooooo I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either! Yes I know there's only 7 millennium items, but 3 I added one extra! So there! I needed to add one for the story 3 Anyhow Selene and Anubis are my characters. Don't use them without my permission plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee!  
  
Warning: ^^;; I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh that much anymore, even though I was inspired to write this lovely thing. If I get something wrong, just understand that it's for the story, and also if I say something you really don't get, also tell me, so I can try to fix it and not confuse all you poor peoples. Might be some OOCness for Marik o.o. Ummm, we'll also say Yugi and Seto still have their god cards if they don't. ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around midnight, Selene awoke with a strange feeling deep inside of her. As if something was calling out to her from the moonlit pyramids, which could be seen from the window in the hotel room. Sliding out of bed, Selene changed from the purple silk dress shirt-like pajama top she had been given. She past the couch, where Yugi had slept, quietly making her way to the closet. Some hotel girls she had met had picked out some clothes for her to wear instead of the black burka. Selene pulled out a white shirt with yellow sleeves and collar and a blue jean skirt that came to her knees. She changed quickly and put on some tennis shoes and slipped out of the room into the hallway. With a soft click, she closed the door and sneaked down the hallway.  
  
Anubis' green eyes had watched his lady move about and leave. With the soft click he stood up on the bed, and quietly jumped to the floor and padded over to door. He quietly scratched his claws on the door, pushing it open. Popping his head out into the hallway, he looked at the retreating back of Selene. Sliding quietly out into the hallway he followed Selene. Selene was surprised to see him, but allowed him to come, not fearing that he would cause much noise. Both of them disappeared into the elevator and went into the lobby. The desk clerk gave her a quirky look, but Selene quietly explained she was taking Anubis for a walk. Selene and Anubis slipped out of hotel, and both started out of the city, unknowing, just following the feeling.  
  
Back at the hotel Seto was leaving the lobby, entering a few minutes after Selene and Anubis left. Seto had always been a light sleeper, and the click and the scratching on the opposite door had awoken him. He had watched Selene and Anubis leave, and for some reason decided to follow. Something was driving him to understand this girl, and what was better than a midnight chase? 'For all we know about this girl, she might be Marik's wife or spy.' Seto thought wryly as he left the elevator and watched the girl and the jackal leave. He was given a quirky look by the desk clerk as well, but he didn't respond to him, Seto's thoughts and eyes were locked on the girl, Selene.  
  
Selene ran through the ancient city that had once held the people that had created the pyramids. Thoughts rushed through her mind, a home, a father, many mothers, a high status, her only brother, a giant statue of a jackal, a giant 3 headed jackal, a dark magician girl...Memories, dreams, thoughts, all spilling into her brain, like a book full of loose pages. All the pages were in disarray, no order or sense to them, like some insane dream that only an asylum patient can come up with. They didn't make any sense at all to her. It was like a three year old reading a financial puzzle. All Selene could do was run to the source that was making this feeling deep inside of her, she had to find it, had to see what it was.  
  
Anubis sensed the memories unlocking, as his body began to morph behind Selene. He grew to the size of a mastodon, and two heads spurted from both sides of the first head, making a three-headed giant jackal. Large leathery black wings grew from the creature's back, as claws grew longer and sharper on the paws. The long tail thinned and grew a head and hood flared out, flashing it's poisonous fangs. Around each of the 4 necks was a golden collar and ball with Horus eye like Selene's, with the exception of the wings. The monster's four heads all roared in unison, and how it kept anyone from waking up, Selene was unsure.  
  
Selene stopped her run to stare at the large monster that stood behind her. A moon wind blew kicking up a small sandstorm between the girl and monster, while it carried some of Selene's golden and fuchsia hair along with it. Large purple eyes stared back at eight green eyes. The long black cobra slithered through the air towards Selene, sliding down her shoulder and around her neck, the cobra could grow to any length needed, but always made at least a 6-foot long tail. The cobra nuzzled Selene's cheek; it's tongue flicking out and tickling her cheek as well. The large monster move forward to stand inches away from Selene, and the middle head moved and pushed it's pointed nose into her stomach, in a 'let's go' move.  
  
Selene looked out over the Nile to the western side, the side where the silent moonlit pyramids stood still. Though they were silent, something beyond them called to her, cried, no screamed, her name. It called to her like a scene did to onlookers, as it has once been said, curiosity killed the cat. There was no way she could get across the Nile, not even if there wasn't any crocodiles, she would never be able to swim that far. She looked back at Anubis as she felt the cobra slide off her shoulders and back to his place in the back. As if Anubis had read her mind, the middle head gently bit down on the collar of her shirt and pulled her up into the air and onto his back. Selene let out an "Eep!" As she was picked up, but stayed silent as Anubis waited for something.  
  
Seto had been on their heels from the time they had started, he had followed her, watched the jackal transform, and the short scene between her and the jackal, and now he came towards the still jackal monster. He suddenly felt the slick of smooth, dry scales twist around his waist. He looked down; thankful he had changed back into the clothes he had worn earlier today, his blue long coat, white shirt and blue pant. Around his waist was the black cobra, twisted around him like a rope. In a second he was pulled forward towards the body the jackal monster and was released by the cobra, onto the back of the monster. Selene jumped, startled by the thump behind her, turning to see what had gotten on along with her. She looked in surprise at Seto, gaining back his cold composure again, and stared back at her with cold blue eyes.  
  
Unsure and scared purple eyes clashed with cold blue eyes. "What is going on?" Seto hissed at Selene. Selene just shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, I'm only following a feeling."  
  
"You have no idea what's going on?"  
  
"No, all I know is there's something calling me, and I have to find it."  
  
"Where do you feel this thing calling you?"  
  
Selene pointed out past the Nile, "Somewhere back in the Valley of the Kings I think..."  
  
"I see. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a feeling telling me to follow you."  
  
"Hmph, you just don't trust me."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Selene made a face at Seto, sticking her tongue out at him and then turning around to face ahead. Seto chuckled inwardly, 'Very strange girl indeed, most are willing to fall at my feet to get my attention for my money, of course she probably doesn't even really know who I am in that sense.' He thought to himself. His musings were cut short when the muscles of the jackal creature's back started to move. Her monster was moving, and taking himself and her with it. He had expected maybe a whine fest from her, or maybe some crying, but she didn't fight him, but it looked like she wanted to. She looked like she wanted to attack him and punch him for causing the delay and forcing her to take him with her.  
  
"Where are we going?" He hissed at her again.  
  
"We're going where my feeling coming from."  
  
"Me included?"  
  
"Anubis waited for you for some reason, so he must think you need to come with me."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
That was all that was said between the two. Selene rode in front, forced to be close to Seto, who sat behind her. It wasn't she had a problem with Seto; it was just she didn't trust people anymore really. Since the millennium items had reacted to one another and she had received some memories, she was sure she could trust Yugi. But she was wary of Seto, how dark his eyes were was what made her this way. The eyes were the windows of the soul right? So if the windows are dark and forbidding, the inside might be dark and forbidding. Those dark eyes reminded her of Marik...the last thing she wanted to remember was Marik. She knew somewhere there had to be good, because those eyes had lightened around Mokuba, so there was some light in the foreboding man behind her now.  
  
Anubis' large and leathery wings held the giant monster in the air by the currents blowing under the wing. Yes Anubis could fly, why else would he have those wings? Anubis was transporting them over the Nile, he knew what was happening, and he knew his purpose. He knew it from the beginning, now one of his jobs was to take his owner and her lord to the Valley of the Kings.  
  
Yes, her lord. Why reader! Haven't you begun to guess? Well why should I spoil the story to you?  
  
Seto's first opinions of Selene still held in his mind. She was a beautiful girl, even to be Yugi's sister and resemble him some. She held that innocent air around her, which made him confirm that she couldn't be called a woman, even though she did have a nice body and lovely looks of a woman. 'True she has the nice curves, butt, and bust and...Wait a minute where did that come from?!' Seto felt like whacking his head, 'Stay on task Kaiba.' He snapped inwardly at himself. He began to feel the giant jackal monster begin to land when he snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
The giant monster landed quietly in the sands, and lowered down to his stomach to let them off with more ease. Selene slipped off first, followed by Seto. In the cold desert night both walked in the Valley of the Kings. Selene closed her eyes to help her follow her feeling more, and though she didn't want to, she took Seto's hand so she wouldn't lose him. The feeling led her to place just near a couple of newly found tombs. The Horus' eye on Selene's ball around her neck glowed, closed, and stopped glowing for a moment, then shot open at full glow. A shot of golden light flew towards the mountain wall inside the large valley canyon. Rocks began to crack and crumble and fall away revealing a large stone door. A huge closed eye and many strange symbols were carved into the giant door. Seto and Selene looked in amazement at the door.  
  
A handprint was set on the door as well. Selene took a few timid steps towards the large door, and began to trace her hand along the symbols. Her hand slipped along the handprint, and slid down into it, just her fingertips touching it. The closed eye shot open, and glowed with a golden light, as it began to sink into the ground. Selene snatched her hand back as the door disappeared beneath the sands. She looked at the large hallway ahead of herself and Seto. She looked at Seto over her shoulder and then started forward into the hallway.  
  
"Are you so sure it's not a trap?" Seto asked coldly.  
  
Selene gave him a sideways glance before continuing on, "I'm not sure, I don't know what I'm getting into, but I must follow the feeling, whatever it might be."  
  
"Fine..." Seto said, before following her inside the dark hallway.  
  
The door slid up behind them, but it was too late to turn around scared, they had already started. The darkness was overwhelming at first when the door finished fully closing. Selene shook for a few minutes as the moonlight was finally gone, happy for it and scared of the darkness at the same time. In a blink of an eye, torches suddenly became lighted.  
  
Seto looked at the shaking form of Selene suddenly appear in sudden light. So she was scared, but she still pushed on to follow her feelings. So she was strong too. As soon as she could, Seto saw her stiffen and suck in her fear, since what caused it was gone.  
  
Seto and Selene looked at the surrounding hall. It was carved and smoothed stone, with symbols and hieroglyphics carved into the smoothed walls. The floor was smoothed out like someone traveled through the halls a lot. The torches lined the wall letting on light for them to see, but it far ahead was dark as it had been when they had first come. Gulping again, Selene started going towards the darkness.  
  
"Coming?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Seto replied, as he walked up beside her. 


	6. The Inside of the Tomb

Summary: A young girl, brought back from the dead, is forcefully taken to Egypt, where she will be forced to open the doorway to the gate of shadow to free the powerful monsters, so they can be used to destroy the world. Yugi and Seto receive strange letters and tickets inviting them to the duel of a century in Egypt, Seto's telling him about that he's missing something, and in Yugi's telling him about freeing the shadow realm to the world with his yami's sister. When both participants come, they are forced to work together to find out about this strange girl that keeps appearing in their dreams, asking for help.  
  
'Thinking, letters, assumed names or aliases' "Talking" +action sounds+  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is owned by Kaiba Corps.! XD No I'm kidding, but I don't own Yu-gi-oh, that goes to the smart dude that I don't remember the name of at this time 0.o  
  
Warning: ^^;; I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh that much anymore, even though I was inspired to write this lovely thing. If I get something wrong, just understand that it's for the story, and also if I say something you really don't get, also tell me, so I can try to fix it and not confuse all you poor peoples. Might be some OOCness for Marik (yes I'm correcting this spelling, please forgive the previous chapters) o.o. Ummm, we'll also say Yugi and Seto still have their god cards if they don't. ^^;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selene really wished they knew where they were, she hated this silence, and at least if she knew where they were maybe she wouldn't feel as bad.  
  
Seto kept his silence so he could go back to his thoughts that were broken earlier. As they would enter the darkness, torches would light the way for them. All the walls in the hallway were carved with the weird pictures, symbols, and hieroglyphics. The pictures would usually be painted, and the paint still held the bright hues as if it had been painted yesterday.  
  
"This is strange..." Selene said suddenly, stopping in front of Seto, almost making him bump into her because he was still thinking.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, looking at Selene. She raised up her hand, and brushed her fingertips along a picture of a man sitting in what looked like a throne and a woman behind this man. The man sitting in the throne was pointing over a multitude of people. What was strange was the man on the throne looked like Seto and the woman behind Seto, Selene!  
  
"What the-?!" Seto said in surprise. Why were they in a picture in a tomb?!  
  
Selene ran her fingertips along the hieroglyphics just beneath the picture and began to translate. "'And our Pharaoh, Seto, has spoken to the people saying, 'The Shadow Realms gates have been shaking to get loose once again. We must have someone be willing to become keeper of the Realms gates to save country.' Our pharaoh then asked for a noble one to step forth and take the responsibilities of keeper of the gate of the shadow realm. The pharaoh's priestess advisor, the previous pharaoh Atem's sister, and some said the lover of the current pharaoh Seto, stepped forward and took the responsibilities, and pleaded that two monster be called forth to help her watch over the shadow realm. She was granted this. She was given a special key that she separated between herself and her monsters. The priestess advisor Selene, the pharaoh Atem's sister and now maiden of the shadow realm gates, and her chosen monsters, the monster Anubis and the Dark Magician Girl, were all three given the keys to the locks of the gate.'"  
  
"You know how to read hieroglyphics?" Seto asked after she had finished. Selene nodded, "My father was an Egyptologist and had me learn hieroglyphics."  
  
"So these people didn't just look like us, they also shared our names..." Seto observed, looking up at the picture again.  
  
"Mmmhmmm." Selene hummed as she read more. She reached out her hand further and touched the picture of herself, when it suddenly sunk into the wall! The place began to shake and the walls began to slide away. Sand and dust flew into the air and the grating sound of moving stone on stone burned on their ears. When all was still again, a new hallway was revealed. Selene looked at Seto again and then started down the hallway.  
  
Seto sighed, and followed.  
  
The walls now were stone tables pieced together, each with a picture of a dueling monster. The ceiling and floor were made of these tablets as well. Far ahead stood a door that both could barely make out but still knew was there, as they continued on down the dark hallway.  
  
When they just passed a stone tablet of the Dark Magician, a magic light flared in front of them, and a form shaped. A large Dark Magician Girl stood in their pathway now. She was like any other Dark Magician Girl; however, around her neck was a collar and ball like Selene's. The Dark Magician Girl raised her small magic staff and formed an attack pose, readying to attack Seto and Selene with a spell. Selene looked up at the Dark Magician Girl's blue eyes, her own purple pleading. "Dark Magician Girl please don't attack!" Selene cried out to her, "Dark Magician Girl please, don't you remember me?! We're friends!" Selene said reaching into her pocket. She grabbed hold of the Dark Magician Girl card in her pocket and pulled it out showing it to the living version of the card standing in front of Seto and her.  
  
"You and Anubis were the only dueling cards I ever had. You two have been all that I have left of my past, you two and the item! Anubis and you mean so much to me that if anything ever happened to one of you I would surely die. You two are the only connection I have, if you kill me and Seto, then you've killed a person that has relied on you as all she has left." Selene proclaimed to the living Dark Magician Girl. It was much like the scene when Shadi invaded Yugi's mind and the innocent Yugi went down a hall similar to this one Seto and Selene were in. Yet only the reader would know this fact, for that was only between Yugi and Shadi.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl looked directly at Selene, and made a gasping like motion, as she pulled her hand up to her mouth. The living card dropped her small staff and instantly kneeled to Selene. In one motion, the Dark Magician Girl pulled the collar and ball off her neck and presented it to Selene. The gold of the ball glittered at Selene, and almost in amazement; she reached out and touched the ball and collar. She took the ball and the Dark Magician Girl faded away same as she had appeared. Selene studied the ball in her hand. It had a Horus' eye and no wings, just as Anubis' balls did. The collar had some of the same hieroglyphics as Anubis', which she had read along the way.  
  
"'This is the key of the Dark Girl that unlocks part of the gate, none but the maiden and whomever she chooses shall pass the Dark Girl.'" Selene deciphered out loud. "Maiden?" Selene questioned rubbing her hand over the impacted hieroglyphics on her collar around her neck. "She that wears the central key is the maiden of the shadow realm gates. She is the Lady of the monsters." Selene mouthed to herself.  
  
"Who's the maiden?" Seto asked.  
  
"I...I think it means me..." Selene answered looking at Seto. "I think this is the central key," She explained tapping the ball connected to her collar, "And whoever wears it, becomes the maiden of the shadow realm gates."  
  
"I see." Seto said, looking back towards the dark doorway ahead of them.  
  
Selene looked at the door and then started moving towards it. "We have to go to it sooner or later." She said softly.  
  
Seto followed after her. Their steps echoed down the long hallway as they grew closer and closer to the door. Selene was the first to reach it. It was like a wooden door, only made of the plaster stone. Selene pushed against the door, making it swing on old nearly broken hinge-like joints. On the other side of the door was revealed a large mausoleum, gold glittered and shimmered two large golden-pedestal torches roared to life with fire. Both were at separate ends of a large stone sarcophagus in the center of the room. On the far side of the wall stood two stone doors, locked together. It looked like a man-sized puzzle, missing a strange shaped piece, that would if put together, become a beautiful design. Selene, almost in a trance, started forward into the room. Seto grabbed her hand, so not to lose her now. They both guessed that this must be the tomb of the priestess Selene from the pictures of her in the writings. The walls were painted with many things such as instructions of how to reach the netherworld of the Egyptian people, stories of her life, her genealogy, stories of the two monsters she had chosen. The fire from the golden pedestals grew higher as Selene grew closer to the sarcophagus. On the sides of the stone were more hieroglyphics speaking of spells to keep away evil spirits and grave robbers.  
  
Selene reached out towards the sarcophagus' stone top. The flames flared up, raising to nearly the ceiling when Selene's soft fingertips came in contact with the cool stone of the cover of the sarcophagus. The hieroglyphics started to move and squirm like little strange worms and form a puzzle out on the top. Six bowl shaped indentions appeared. 3 large bowls appeared, one on top and two to the sides. Beneath these were two smaller bowl shapes, making two low midpoints between the top bowl and the side bowls. In the middle of this star pattern of bowls was another bowl indention, yet with wings flared out to the side. Around each bowl was a ring, the larger bowls having the larger rings and the smaller the smaller rings. Around this star formation were rings and rings of hieroglyphics.  
  
Selene studied this formation for a few minutes, before she began to fiddle with the ball dangling from her collar. That's when it hit her. 'The collars and the balls, they must be set in here for something.' Taking the collar and ball she had gotten from the Dark Magician Girl, she unhooked the ball from the collar and started to fit it into one of the small bowls and the ring around it. She made sure the eye would stay up, something told her that was the right thing to do.  
  
Seto watched as Selene tried to figure out how to get the rest of the collars and balls. Taking out her Anubis card, Selene said something softly to it, and set it down on the top. Instantly the four collars of the dogs' and cobra heads appeared. Selene cried out in joy that her idea had worked, and began to fit them in their proper spots. After she had most of the puzzle finished, she started to think of how to get the last piece of the puzzle to come off to be put in the puzzle. She moved her hand along her neck, to the back where she felt the hitch lock. Unfortunately, it never let her loose for some reason. She looked at Seto, "Seto I need your help, will you help me get this collar off?" She asked.  
  
Seto moved over behind her, as she moved her hair aside so he could see the hitch lock. Quickly as he could, he undid the hitch lock, and the collar and ball fell from around Selene's neck into her hands. She quickly unhooked the ball from the collar and fit them into place.  
  
All the eyes closed in unison and snapped open in unison. Each eye glowed with a golden light as they started to merge with one another. The balls, except for the center one, merged together with the rings. This now merged metal thinned and lengthened into a long staff. The bottom was a diamond shaped point that connected to the long shaft of the staff, this led up to the top on which jackal heads were on either side, and from in between the two heads, a long 'V' shaped base appeared. All down the shaft of the staff were spells and enchantments in hieroglyphics. The winged ball that had been dangling from the collar around Selene's neck now rested floating just above and between the 'V' bars. The ball's wings had turned white and now were like a dove's wings, and the Horus' eye stood wide open.  
  
This beautiful golden staff lay in front of Selene in a new shaped sarcophagus top. She timidly picked up the regal staff, as a repenting sinner would a holy gift from God. Large purple eyes slid over the grand staff as she started to hear a noise.  
  
Seto too had been amazed by this amazing staff, as he stared at it. He had watched as Selene timidly took it from it's creation spot into her gentle hands. This regal and beautiful staff only looked more right in the innocent and-for now-timid Selene's hands. He was almost startled by how it almost enhanced her already sweet charms. He almost didn't notice the sound, and only did recognize it when Selene turned her head to the direction of the sound.  
  
The large sarcophagus' top was opening! When it fully pulled away from the sarcophagus, a strong power pulled Seto and Selene into the sarcophagus. Instead of ramming into the bottom of the sarcophagus or into a mummy, they fell into a deep and dark abyss, as a strange magic started to work, taking the two back into time itself. 


End file.
